DUME
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 4 | afleveringnummer= 11 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= | vorige= Jedi Night | volgende= Wolves and a Door }} DUME is de elfde episode van het vierde seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis De rebels treuren om het verlies van Kanan. Hera lijkt voor het eerst zichzelf niet, Chopper komt haar troosten. Arihnda Pryce komt te weten dat Kanan is gesneuveld, maar ook dat door de explosie alle brandstof is vernietigd en dat de productie van de TIE Defender vertraging heeft opgelopen. Om de bevolking geen hoop te geven, besluit ze om een parade te houden waar alle arbeiders aanwezig moeten zijn. Sabine en Zeb willen die parade dwarsbomen en ze trekken naar de stad. De groep van Ryder Azadi ziet het niet meer zitten nu Kanan er niet meer is. Ook Ezra is de kluts kwijt. Hij dwaalt rond op Lothal en wordt geleid door Loth-wolves. De dieren dwingen hem verder en verder in de graslanden van de planeet. Ondertussen heeft Thrawn vernomen wat er is gebeurd op Lothal. Hij is behoorlijk boos op Governor Pryce dat zijn project in moeilijkheden is gekomen en zegt later met haar te zullen afrekenen. Hera geeft zichzelf de schuld voor Kanans dood en vraagt zich af waarom ze niet eerder had verteld dat ze van hem hield. Ze herinnert zich nog hoe Kanan tegen hun deelname was aan een grotere oorlog en ze mist zijn visie op lange termijn. Wanneer Zeb en Sabine een Biker Scout overmeesteren, tappen ze in zijn speeder bike en komen ze te weten dat Kanan ervoor heeft gezorgd dat de brandstof is vernietigd en dat de oorspronkelijke missie van de rebellen is geslaagd. Wanneer ze zich terugtrekken, merken ze Rukh op die hen gadeslaat vanop lange afstand. Ezra wordt nog steeds omringd door de Loth-wolves. Een van de wolven is enorm groot en zegt dat hij Dume heet, dezelfde naam als Kanan had. De dieren geven Ezra een oude Jedi steen waarop tekens staan gegraveerd. Ze zeggen tegen hem dat ze samen moeten strijden tegen het Empire. Sabine en Zeb wachten Rukh op, maar de Noghri heeft nog een verrassing in petto, namelijk een soort cloaking device waardoor hij onzichtbaar wordt. Hierdoor kunnen Sabine en Zeb hem amper raken. Maar Sabine kan Rukh toch grijpen en laat een verfbom op hem ontploffen. Hierdoor kan Zeb hem terug zien. Zeb wordt woest en blijft kloppen op Rukh, totdat Sabine vindt dat het volstaat. Ze sturen hem bewusteloos en vol verf terug naar de stad. Dume zegt tegen Ezra om naar de Lothal Jedi Temple te gaan. Daar liggen nog steeds veel geheimen en kennis. Hij zegt dat ze het verleden moeten herstellen en de toekomst veilig stellen. Ezra zegt dat er veel is fout gegaan vanaf het moment dat de de tempel op Malachor hebben bezocht. Ezra ontwaakt en de wolves zijn verdwenen, maar de steen met de Jedi tekens ligt naast hem. Met vernieuwde moed komen de rebellen samen. Zeb en Sabine weten dat de missie was geslaagd en Ezra weet dat ze naar de Jedi Tempel moeten trekken om meer informatie te verzamelen over hoe ze de strijd kunnen voortzetten. Index Personages *Dume *Hera Syndulla *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Sabine Wren *Chopper *Zeb Orrelios *Rukh *Arihnda Pryce *Thrawn *Ryder Azadi *Jai Kell *Mart Mattin category:Star Wars Rebels